


The Flash: Age Of Ultron

by FreakyAry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyAry/pseuds/FreakyAry
Summary: Barry accidentally travel into the MCU during the event of Age Of Ultron, there he finds himself fighting alongside The Avenger.This is a crossover of Flash/Avengers, the purpose of this fic is also to ship Barry and Wanda as they're getting infatuated during the event.





	The Flash: Age Of Ultron

[2023, Central City. Night.] 

It has been six years after Iris West has died, whose death has caused a devastated effect on Barry Allen, who has isolated himself for years in grievance if it wasn’t for recently when Cisco along with Julian who after years of of non-stop working efforts have finally developed a cure for Caitlin who had been imprisoned as Killer Frost, the cure managed to reversed her DNA and essentially transform her back into Caitlin Snow thus finally got rid of the Killer Frost personality and when she did, she along with Cisco, Joe, H.R managed to convinced Barry to move on with the ordeal, seeing as how he has grieved for her death for years now..it is time to stop punishing himself over something he couldn’t control.  
Barry, seeing his old friends pleads especially from that of Caitlin who he was so overjoyed to see her return from and from that glimmer of joyful moments along with the pleading from everyone making him finally decided to move on instead…of course, after a tearful goodbye to Iris’s grave…and he did for months he has returned being the Barry and the Flash that everyone has so used to known, optimistic, cheerful and fighting crime

Though for one night, just this night, a metahuman known as Mr. Bliss appears, who has an ability to manipulate human emotions and even cause hallucination, in a square off against the Flash, the villain caused an extreme emotional pain and caused Barrt to hallucinate of Iris and also of his mother…Even though Barry managed to defeat him, the emotional trauma on him was still there and the guilty feeling of unable to save Iris and his mother returned once again that making him hate himself…

The memories of that fateful night, the emotions, the pains, the anger and the guilts were all too much for him to handle and so in a moment of emotional break down, he sped out and ran and ran and ran.  
He ran so much and didn’t even care how about how fast he ran, he just ran, to escape of it all, of the pains and the guilt of that fateful memories now haunting him even more than ever, he just let himself totally lost in the speed, then suddenly a blue portal opened in front of him, he tried to stop, skidding his feet but he couldn’t help anyway and went through the portal and when he did..

Right before him, he sees an army of what looking like humanoid metal robots flying on the sky and around him are ruined buildings being torn apart by the robots as they blasting through them, explosions, screams could be heard in background. It is just a truly chaotic scene happening right now

“Woah…Where the hell am i?” Barry exclaims with his eyes widen as he looking very shocked at just what happening around him

He speeds off and soon sees a blonde man who shooting arrow at the metal robots, with such an accuracy that almost always hit the robots in the head, however what caught his attention more is a brunette girl in a red jacket, her hands emit some kind of red mist energy like, she waves her hand above and making a throwing motion and a robot flying above her get thrown away to the ground and exploded.  
Barry looks at her in awe, wondering who she is, must be a metahuman, he thinks. Then he notices while she running away a robot flying at her seemingly intended to ram straight right at her, he immediately speeds over to her and grabs her by the shoulder then crashes into the window of the building right nearby them, crashes landed painfully on the floor.

“Hey, you okay?” he says after a grunt and pulling himself back to the knees

“How could I let this happens…?” the girl says crawling with a terrified look on her face  
“This is all our fault…” her eyes wide opens as she mumbling in a tone that clearly expressing the guilt in her tone

Looking at her expression and her guilt tone, it reminds Barry of his own guilt and failure of not able to save his mother and Iris…he then shakes head frantically to get rid of that feeling then he looks at her in the eyes and in firm and determined tone  
“Hey, look at me! I don’t know what's happening, where am i nor who you are and there’s an army of giant robots out there, none of this make any sense to me but right now this place is being torn apart and there are people who need help, I can hear them….So I’ve to run out of there to help them because that’s my job but you can fight so it doesn’t matter what you did, what matter is what you /will/ do right now…So will you help me out there or will you stay here and hide?” 

He says hoping that will makes the girl comes to her sense however there’s no answer and only her eyes still being wide opened looking at him  
“Okay, good talk”

He then stands up and speeds off to where the archer man is to help him. Outside he can see the archer is shooting at the metal robots, his skills are more than enough to impressed him as it reminds him of the Green Arrow however the metal robots keeps coming non-stop at him in a straight row. Barry speeds to near where he is and vibrates his hand in extreme speed and cuts off the robots coming at him in half all in a row with his vibrating hand, the archer looks at him in shock for moment then raises his bow and shoots at the robot that was coming behind him, Barry turns to behind him only to sees even more robots that coming at their way, he lets out a groan of frustration, the archer then grabs him and go hides behind a large debris, the robots then constantly bombarding them with the laser firing from their hands while standing  
“Is there even an end to them?” Barry asks the archer

“Good question! And who are you, kid?”

“I’m the Flash” Barry answers immediately however the archer’s reaction wasn’t quite expected

“Flash what?” the archer with a confused face answers with a slight scoff seemingly finding funny with the name

“You haven’t heard of me?”

“Well, i've punched a lot of guys who jumped out in the dark alley, so which one were you?” the archer answer nonchalantly in joking tone while chuckling 

Barry roll eyes hearing his answer then chuckles softly and shakes his head “Oh,no...” he lets out a soft exclamation as he realizes this must be another Earth

“What?” the archer asks however before Barry could even answer he interrupted him  
“They’re coming!” he exclaims then draws the bow as the robot starts advancing closer to where their hiding while shooting their laser at them

And then suddenly a pair of doors from the nearby building burst open as the Red-girl from earlier steps out of the doors, she casually moves her hand which is glowing redly and shoots the red energy at the robot, the robot glowed in red seems as if being held by it, she then motions her hand to a side, the robot immediately get ripped in half, the upper half crashes into other nearby robot, she then moves both her hand down and up as ball of red energy starts forming between her hands, she then shoots it toward the middle of the flying robots, it hits one of them then the energy immediately explodes and blows away the rest of the metal robots

“Woah..” Barry let out a gasp of awe as he witnessed what just happened, looking clearly very impressed.

“Yeah, I didn’t know she can do that either…” the archer also looking impressed despite his joking tone then he looks at Barry and says with a slight smile  
“So what were you gonna say earlier?”

Barry then looks around the chaotic city and thinking it might not be the best decision to explains right now with all the chaos happening  
“Later, if we did get through this, I’ll explain everything”  
The archer then chuckles amusingly  
“We are the Avengers, we’ll get through this, don’t worry, kid”

“The Avengers?” Barry says in a tone that clearly very confused at the name that matched by his expression, both the archer and the Red-girl looks at him stunned at his expression

“You’ve never heard of us? You know, Captain America, Iron-Man, Thor?....Hawkeye?” he says the last name in a hopeful voice as if expecting some recognitions but Barry only shakes head still looking confused at all the names

“No, but it doesn’t matter…like I said I’ll explains everything later”

The archer looking at him with a raised brow then chuckles  
“Right, Earth mightiest heroes and It doesn’t matter.”  
He then points to the red-girl then back to him  
“Flash meets Wanda, Wanda meets Flash” Wanda looks at Barry with a slight smile and nods at him, Barry nods back also with a smile  
“And I’m Clint, the Hawkeye”  
After the introduction, Clint then walks few steps forward and taps his ear then speaks to himself or more likely to the comm he wearing inside his ear, Barry thinks  
“Alright, we’re all clear here.”  
A minute passed before he speaks again  
“Alright, coming to you.”

Then suddenly a blur of blue trail appears and stops in front of Wanda then picks her up and speeds away immediately but not before saying to Clint  
“Keep up, old man!” Barry notices it was a young man with sort of silver hair

“Cool! You guys have your own speedster too?” Seeing the speedster making the sense of curiosity in Barry raises up in wanting to know who he is and also to compete with him though it looks like he isn’t as fast if not slower than him, he then speeds off after the silver-haired speedster, which doesn’t take long for him to catches up with him…Leaving behind the archer.

Barry keeps the same pace while speeding with Silver-haired speedster side-by-side, the other speedster looks at him seems also surprised to finds out another speedster here.  
They then stop in front of who appears to be local law enforcers as a firefight is happening between them and the metal robots, the silver-haired speedster then lets Wanda down from his hands. 

“Hold Your Fire!” shouts one of the cops, as Wanda then immediately motions her hand and the red energy ball then shoots at the robots, the energy cuts through several of them in the line.  
Suddenly Barry hears a gunshot, he then looks over at where the silver-haired speedster is and notices a bullet is being fired at him, he immediately speeds off to where the bullet is and catches it by his hand just as it's almost an inch way from hitting the speedster’s hand

The Silver-haired speedster looks at him, speechless for moments seemingly in shock at what Barry just did before he scoffs slightly and says softly  
“…Thanks…” 

Barry then nods at him with a smile  
“You’re welcome, I’m the Flash” he extends a hand out a for shake

“Pietro” Pietro answers and shakes his hand slightly, Barry notices he has the same accent as Wanda, could they be related? He thinks

Before Barry can reply, another voice speaks up, it's coming from Wanda.  
“Hey, we still got a job to do here! You two need to get the rest of these people to safety!”

Both Barry and Pietro then chuckle slightly, Pietro shakes head slightly amused then says  
“She’s the boss.”

“And she’s right” Barry then nods as he’s about to speeds off, Pietro asks him 

“Your speed…not bad, wanna race?” Pietro says with a slight smirk, giving him a challenge look

“Sure thing! But try to catch up!” Barry answers with his own smirk back, a confident look clearly etched into his face as he knows he can definitely more than race him, Pietro then scoff and the two of them immediately speeds off.

After getting as many people to safety as they can, which are quite a lot thanks to them being speedsters, they both then headed to the edge of the city which making Barry finally realizes the city they were on was actually floating all this times, he speeds passes by Pietro quite easily, clearly him being the faster one which making Pietro quite annoyed at it.  
At the edge of the city after Barry stopped,he notices along there are a Red-haired woman who dressed in all black with some blue lining and standing beside her is another man who wearing a suit that etched on it is what looking like a U.S flag and carrying a shield with matching color and a star in the middle.

From afar, on the sky are multiple giant metal flying ships heading toward them, the scene greatly amazed Barry and he thought he has seen everything

“This is SHIELD?” Pietro asked 

“This is what SHIELD is supposed to be.” The Shield-man answers while looking at the flying ship seemingly also seems to be amazed himself, he then glance over and finally notices Barry at Pietro’s side  
“Who is this?” he asks Pietro

“This is Flash…I don’t really know who he is either but he’s a speedster likes me and he’s here to help.” Pietro answers while pointing to Barry

Shield-man looks at Barry with a raised brow seemingly suspicious at him for moments before he speaks up  
“I have questions but we don’t have times right now and we can use all the help we can get…You two stay together.” Barry raises a brow at what the Shield-man just said questioning if he was actually just want Pietro to keep watch on him but it doesn’t matter anyway and from his speech he seems to be the leader here and since he doesn’t know what’s exactly going on so it’s best to just follows his order

“Let’s load them up” Shield-man says before he turns and head off to starts evacuating people.

Pietro and Barry also speed off soon after his words and starts helping people to get into the flying ships. Sometime passed before Pietro suddenly speaks up  
“Flash, we need to go now!” Pietro shouts at him and immediately speeds off, Barry looking at him, frowning wondering where exactly Pietro wants him to go, he speeds off follows him which doesn’t take long for him to catch up.

They soon arrive inside a structure with three people fighting off against the metal robots, the first man who wearing what looking like a red metal suit that reminds him of Atom’s suit but definitely a lot more advanced, the second is a large, muscular man wearing red cape with long blonde hair who holding hammer with lightning around it, the third and the strangest is what looking like a humanoid android with a red face and a yellow cape, they all standing in front of some sort of spinning device, obviously trying to prevent any of the metal robot to get in contact with it.

Barry and Pietro speeds in and while Pietro throwing punches against the robot which quite effective, Barry use his vibrating hand to cut through most of the robot quickly in seconds clearing out the robots surrounding the building  
“Hey, thanks!” the Metal-suit man says through the metal mask “Who are you, new guy?”

Before Barry could answer though another voice comes up answering it for him  
“He’s with us, that’s all you need to know” it’s Clint’s voice, the archer from before and along with him is Wanda

Seeing her in sight the two speedsters immediately speeds to her and asks her simultaneously at the same time  
“Are you good?” Pietro  
"Wanda, are you okay?" Barry

Wanda looks at them both with a head tilt then chuckles softly as the two speedsters look at each other with Pietro staring at Barry and frowning slightly making Barry chuckles awkwardly  
“Yeah, I’m okay…” she says with a slight smile at them both. 

Soon after the Redhead woman comes in and asks the Metal-suit man.  
“So what’s the drill here?”

The Metal-suit man points to the device in the middle  
“This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.”

Just as Barry immediately thought of just who is Ultron, a very loud crashing sound come down along with it is a Giant green monster with a human looking face, roaring and goes to them although no one seems freaked out by his presence except for obviously Barry so it is easily to assume that he’s part of the team…  
This just getting better, fighting along side the weirdest superhero group in another Earth and he thought team Legend was strange enough..

Then from afar, a single metal robot appears and comes flying toward them, this one looks quite different to the others in appearance, it's bigger and has glowing red eyes, Barry thinks it must be Ultron.  
The Hammer-man then suddenly shouts loudly  
“Is That The Best You Can Do?”

The robot Ultron actually smirks and raises his hand up then immediately hundreds of other metal robots comes running and flying toward them, Shield-man looks at them with a sigh then says grumbling  
“You had to ask.”

Ultron’s hands extends both side seemingly to symbolize how large his army is, he then speaks up in a calm but menacing tone which is surprising for a robot.  
“This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?”

Metal-suit man then looks over Shield-man  
“Well, like the old man said..” he looks back at the robot “Together.”

The green monster let out a loud roar seemingly prepared for the upcoming fight and soon after all the metal robots come charging at the team.  
Barry tenses up his body preparing for the attack as well.

Once the metal robots enters the structure from all possible entrances, Barry and Pietro immediately be the one speeds out in opposite directions and starts rushing at the robots with superspeed and attack them, Pietro with his punch and Barry with his vibrating hand slicing them on his speeding path, trails of blue and red blurs can be seen repeatedly and leaving the robots corpse on their path, all the other Avengers also do their jobs with their weapons with all of them displaying skills that impresses him greatly except for the Green-giant guy, he doesn’t display any skills and just smash thing.. Which terrifies him a but.. But it works more than enough…

Soon, the corpses of metal robots and their metal limbs eventually pile up and spread around the structure, it becomes a mess of a scene, they eventually manages to drive out almost all the metal robots out of the structure, Ultron then comes flying and charge at the Humanoid android, but the latter manages to pushes him out of the structure using the beam that shot from the gem on his forehead, the Metal-suit man and Hammer-man also follows him out of the building and shoots their own beam version, Metal-suit man from his suit’s hands and Hammer-man from his hammer..

All three beams converging on Ultron, as the villain trying to shield his face using his hand, they’d hold him there in stand still. Barry speeds out of the structure and runs around in the circle for several seconds in order to charges up his lightning and when it's enough he immediately grabs a hold of his lightning bolt and throws it at the villain, the lightning bolt hits and immediately explodes the villain. 

As Barry gasping for breathes from the exhaustion, the team look in awe of what just happened.  
“Whoa..”  
Pietro lets out a gasp of shock while watching him, Wanda also looks seemingly impressed at what Barry just did, she then turns to Pietro and says in a slight teasing tone  
“Can you do that?”  
Pietro just scoffs and doesn’t answer the question.

The rest of the metal robots after seeing their leader has been blown up, they start to turn and run away, scattering in all directions and fly away from the floating city, the Green-giant roars and immediately go after them.  
Hammer-man then shouts  
“They’ll try to leave the city!”

Metal-suit man looks at them and says loudly  
“We can’t let them, not even one! Ultron’s main body might’ve been destroyed but as long as there’s even one out there he can transfer his consciousness to it! Rhodey!”

Barry unsure exactly what he meant but he could easily figure out that he probably just ordered the person on the comm he talking to destroy the fleeing robots, Metal-suit man, Hammer-man and the Humanoid android then all fly off to destroy the fleeing robots.

The rest of the team go back to the structure except for Pietro who still outside to kills off the remaining robots around the structure, Shield-man then starts to issues orders  
“We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I’ll sweep for stragglers.”

“What about the core?” Clint asks, his head moves to where the core is

“I’ll protect it.” Wanda says, her eyes then glance over to Barry and says “It’s my job.” Barry nods at her with a smile.

Clint then looks at the Red-haired woman and says  
“Nat..This way.” He moves his head signals her to follows him they both then headed off so does Shield-man but in different direction.

Pietro then speeds back, Wanda looks at him and says or more like issuing an order  
“Get the people on the boats.”

“I’m not going to leave you here.” Pietro responds with a slight shake head

“I can handle this.” And she immediately shoots a red bolt at one robot suddenly charging at her, what a demonstration, making Pietro tilts his head slightly to the side looking amused

“Come back for me when everyone else is off. Not before.” Pietro grunts in annoyance and starts to walks away.

Wanda looks at him with her brows furrowed and asks in a firm tone  
“Do you understand?”

Pietro scoffs then turns back to her and says in a joking tone  
“You know, I’m twelves minutes older than you.”

Wanda chuckles, amused. Now Barry gets to finally knows that they’re actually twins, a fact that quite amused him seeing how different of both their looks and theirs power are, while walking pass by Barry, Pietro looks at him and pats his shoulder  
“Hey, you coming?”

“Uh..” Barry then looks at Wanda a bit worried if should he really leaves her behind all alone, looking back at him Wanda seemingly understands the concern expression, she then smiles at him and says  
“Go with him, Flash. I’ll be fine.”

Barry then nods back at her also with a smile then both he and Pietro speed off to outside and starts getting the rest of civilians to the flying ship ‘boats’  
When they’re nearly done suddenly from afar the Green-giant’s very loud roar could be heard and along with it are the very loud sounds of a minigun being fired upon the ground, the gunshots coming from what looking like a fighter jet.  
The jet’s firing at everything on the ground as it’s flying, some civilians were shots on it’s path, so are Shield-man and Hammer-man but they seem to be okay after managed to not get hit by it.  
Clint, the archer who Barry sees is carrying a child he just rescued is nearby its way. The jet seemingly starts to makes them the focus as it flying toward and fires upon them.  
Clint realizes this but it is too late, he turns his back in order to shield the child from the firing.

Pietro lets out a gasp of shock, he then immediately speeds to where Clint is.  
“Hey!” Barry exclaims then immediately also speeds after him, when he sees Pietro getting near to Clint, the bullets also very close to hit him.  
At that moment, the electric currents arounds Barry getting more intense signals that he drawing more power in order to gets faster in that very critical moment.  
He speeds up to Mach-20, and at that speed he essentially perceives the surrounding in an extreme slow-motion, he immediately pushes Pietro out of the harm way, he then grabs Clint along with the child and speeds them out of the jet’s firing path as well.

As Barry gasping for breathes, both Pietro and Clint look confused at what just happened  
“How did you...?” Pietro asks as he lying on the ground due to Barry’s push, seemingly very shocked at what Barry just did.

Barry unsure how to answer after a brief while he just scoffs then chuckles and smirks  
“You didn’t see that coming?”  
He then extends a hand down to Pietro, the silver-haired speedster just chuckles, amused then grabs his hand and pulls himself up

Shield-man then runs to them and asks in a concerned voice  
“Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” Clint answers

“Takes him to the boat” Shield-man says as his head makes a motion points to the child

“You got it.” Clint then heads off while carrying the child to the boat

“You two evacuate the rest of the civilians.” Shield-man issues another order as he points to the two speedsters

The two speedsters nod then speeds off and starts getting the rest of people to the boats.  
“I think that should be the last of them!” says Barry after getting the last civilian on the boat.

“Yeah, let’s go get Wanda!” says Pietro, Barry nods in agreement, they both are definitely worry about how she’s been

Running back to the structure where the device core is, Barry notices there are even more corpse of the metal robots lying there indicating Wanda must’ve made quite a defend against them.

“Pietro!” Wanda exclaims and immediately runs to Pietro then gives him a hug before pulling back out, her expression looks quite terrified  
“You okay? For just brief moment, I don’t know how but I sensed that something terrible just happened and caused me to lost my connection with you.”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Pietro scratches his head slightly then points to Barry and says in a stutter, reluctant tone  
“Flash…He saved me.” 

Wanda then turns to Barry and looks at him with her head tilting then walks over to where Barry is  
“You saved him?”

Barry smiles at her and nods  
“It was nothing, just doing my job.”

Wanda chuckles hearing his word, she then smiles at him  
“Thank you.”  
Seeing her up close and looking at her smile, Barry can’t help but to blushes a bit as he thinking the girl is really quite beautiful.

Pietro rolls eyes at the sight then speeds between them  
“Alright, we should get out of here!”

“But what about the core, we can’t just leave it here unprotected?” Wanda asks

As they still looking at each other not knowing what to do, Pietro suddenly taps on his piece comm seemingly just received a signal, after a minute he then says  
“Captain America just called, he said the rest of Ultron robots have been killed. Ultron is effectively dead.”  
Barry assumes that Captain America is the Shield-man, the good news also making him feels relieved 

Wanda lets out a sigh of relief  
“Finally, some good news”

Pietro nods then continues  
“He told us to get to the boat too, all the civilians have been evacuated so they’re gonna blow up the city to prevent it from dropping down. There’s no other choice.”

Wanda nods in agreement  
“There’s nothing left here for us anyway.” She then asks in a worried-tone  
“Do you think they will put us into jail after this?”

 

Pietro raises a brow, the question making him ponder for brief moment before a smirk form on his lips  
“Not if we join their team.”  
Wanda chuckles softly, amused while Barry looking confused at what they just said  
Pietro then exclaims  
“Okay, let’s go!”  
He immediately carries his sister up by his hand and speeds out of the structure to where one of the boats is, Barry also follows them to the boat.  
Once at the boat, Captain America was also there talking to the sitting civilians seemingly to assures them for them to feel better with his words, Pietro speeds to where he is and lets down Wanda  
“Hey, Cap!” he greets him, smiling

“Pietro, Wanda, Good to see you two okay.” says the Captain as he smiles back, he then looks over to Barry still with the smile, he nods at him  
“You too, Flash.”

Barry nods back at him, slightly smiling as he then looks around the place, seeing all so many people in here on a flying ship, it’s quite a sight that he has never seen before.

“Sit down and take a rest, you three earned it.” The Captain then heads off to tend to the other civilians

Pietro then sits down at the empty seat as Wanda sits next to him and Barry sits next to her.  
Wanda and Barry's eyes eventually met, Wanda smiles at him, Barry smiles back but seeing her up close making him feels a bit nervous as he also chuckles awkwardly and his eyes just awkwardly glancing around her trying to not look directly into her gaze 

Wanda raises a brow as she just looking at him, then a soft chuckle escapes her  
“You okay?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine!” Barry answers immediately in an awkward tone as his body also starts fidgeting now making it seems even more…awkward..

“.... ” Looking at them, Pietro frowning he then taps Wanda’s shoulder and asks in a monotone  
“Let’s switch seat, Wanda…” 

 

Wanda looks at him with her brow furrowed, seemingly puzzled though she just nods and switches the seat with Pietro.

“……” Barry just sits there in silence as Pietro sitting next to him, the two men don’t exchange any words, he then lets out a sigh and leans his head back against the seat  
“What a long day this is…”

He chuckles softly as he looks up at the sky, the boat soon flies off and after awhile an extremely loud explosion could be heard follows by a flash of light that lasted for few seconds and soon from afar thousands of the remaining pieces of the floating city start falling down indicating the city has been destroyed.  
Guess the battle is finally over... 

 

[Sometimes After]

Standing outside of the Avenger tower are Captain America, the twins with Barry standing on the opposite side of the rest as he looking at them.

“You sure you don’t want to come inside?” The Captain asks 

“Nah, my job here is done, so I think I should go back...” Barry answers with a slight smile although he actually in no rush as he can always be back at his Earth right when he left but he doesn’t feel like he should gets inside the tower after all he’s still pretty much a complete stranger to this team.

“You know, you’d make a great Avenger, Flash.” Cap says, smiling then extends a hand to him for a shake  
“Thank you for all your helps today, if you ever need any help, the Avengers will be there for you.”

Still smiling, Barry then nods and extends his hand to shakes the cap’s hand  
“It was an honor to fight alongside you guys.” 

After the shaking, the Captain then turns and walks inside the tower, Pietro also about to turns and follows him but stops when he sees that Wanda still standing there and looks at Barry, she then walks over to Barry and asks curiously  
“So where will you go?”

“Um..I..uh…” He mumbles in slight stutter unsure how to answer her question as she might not understand it though after a while he decides to says the truth anyway  
“I’m going back to my Earth..”

“Your…Earth?” Wanda says with her brow creased looking confused at what he just said

“Yeah, I’m not from this Earth…I was accidentally traveled here.” Barry answers as he notices the confused expression on Wanda, he wants to keep it simple for her 

“I don’t really understand…. but you can stay here if you want.” Wanda says with a bit of uncertainty in her tone, then she says quickly almost like out of realization to correct her previous speech  
“I mean if you couldn’t go back …then you could stay here with the team… Captain America did say you’d make a great Avenger.”  
She says with a slight stutter seemingly a bit embarrassed 

Noticing her reaction, Barry shakes his head with a slight chuckle  
“Thanks Wanda, but I don’t think this is a place for an outsider like me..” He says truthfully with a smile as he really does think so, after all he’s not only still a complete stranger to the Avenger team but also to this whole Earth.  
“And I got my own team in my Earth, so I’ve to go back to them.”

Wanda nods with a smile, there’s hint of sympathy on her expression as if she relating to what Barry just said  
“I understand…But you’re not an outsider, Flash. You’re a hero, you've saved a lot of people's lives today including my brother..”  
Pietro rolls eyes after hearing what Wanda said, though he just stands still and keep watching them

“Just doing my job!” Barry answers in a more cheerful tone. He then smiles at her  
“Just like you did, Wanda.”

Wanda chuckles, she then smiles warmly in respond, an honest genuinely happy looking smile  
“You saved my brother, Flash… I can’t ever thank you enough for that.”

As Barry looking at her, Wanda’s beautiful smile making him to have a bit of tingling feeling inside, his heart skips a beat to see such a smile from her. And at that moment he doesn’t exactly know why but he just unconsciously blurts out  
“Then how about a date?”

“Huh…?” Wanda lets out an exclaims, looking at him surprised, after brief moments she then chuckles seemingly very amused before answers with a raised brow  
“But I don’t even know your real name and more how do you really look like…”  
Pietro looking at them now frowning, seemingly annoyed

“Oh, yeah…” Barry chuckles softly. After a brief moment of ponder, he takes off the cowl covering his face, showing Wanda his real face. He sees no harm in revealing his identity to her anyway but then he asks himself if it is the only reason why..  
“Barry, Barry Allen.”

Now seeing his real face, after a brief observation. Wanda smiles also the same beautiful smile, seems to be very pleased to have seen his real face.  
“Wanda, Wanda Maximoff.”  
She then chuckles with a slight hint of awkwardness in it  
“That’s my full name.”

Barry smiles brightly at her, also very pleased to see such reaction from her after seeing his face.  
“Nice to meet you, Wanda Maximoff.”

“Me too.” Wanda answer, still smiling

“So uh…About that …date?” He asks stutteringly, somehow, he can’t help but to actually feeling hopeful and serious about having this date with Wanda.

Wanda looks at him for awhile with a raised brow, after a brief ponder, she then nods  
“Okay, when you come back here again…. We can have that d-“

Before she could finish the last word, a blue blur enters between them, with Pietro looking at Barry straight in the eyes and says loudly  
“Hey, you want to date my sister? You’re gonna have to beat me first!”

Wanda gasps a bit, then she chuckles with a slight shake head as Barry also looking at Pietro seemingly very amused at the challenge

“Really, Pietro? You still really think you can beat him?” Wanda asks in a teasing tone 

“What? I’m not just gonna let anyone dates you while I’m still standing right next to you!” Glancing back at Wanda, Pietro answers immediately in a frustrated tone.

“Okay, let’s do that then.” Barry nods as his lips slightly curves up, a smirk of confidence as he definitely thinks that he can takes this challenge from him.

Pietro looks at him frowning, looking a bit nervous after hearing Barry acceptance to his challenge, he then slowly nods back.  
“Okay, let's....” 

Barry then turns back and looks ahead preparing for the challenge…a small challenge at best to him, honestly. His knees bend down and his body slightly tenses up, preparing for the race, after awhile he looks back at Pietro with a raised brow.  
“So are we gonna do this or..?”

“Oh, you mean right now?...Yeah, sure..” Pietro says awkwardly with a bit stutter he then walks to Barry’s side also making the same pose like him, preparing for the race.  
“So where is the goal?” Barry asks, smirking

“To the nearest beach here.” Pietro answers in monotone  
“Okay, one, two –“ Before he even finish counting to three, Pietro immediately speeds ahead leaving Barry behind but not before he say mockingly  
“You didn’t see that coming?”

“Hey!” Barry exclaims seeing the Silver-haired speedster cheating, he then chuckles softly amused. He knows he can catch up with him soon anyway, he then turns his head to Wanda wondering what her expression for this is.

Wanda just shakes head slightly and chuckles, she then smiles at Barry  
“Go get him, Barry.”

Barry smiles with a nod, he then turns back. His eyes start to flare up with electricity and speeds off to catch the silver-haired speedster.

[End]


End file.
